


The Stone That's In My Hand

by maderi



Series: The Ones That Broke Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alexander Argent dies or does he really?, M/M, Tags to be added, True Mates, Young Deucalion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: ATTENTION!!!!!This fic is also put on hold for now :-( See the last chapter of AS FAR AS PROMISES GO for more info. //////////////////////***PREQUEL TO: AS FAR AS PROMISES GO*** How did Deucalion come to be in the position he's now in? Once a man of vision, a happily mated teen that finally belonged somewhere, a fallen angel as some would say.  "How did I end up here?" Deucalion whispered as hot tears ran down his face, green eyes glowing up at the star-spotted night sky. And as he closed his eyes, he could almost feel his mate beside him. The wind carrying his scent was almost too real and Deucalion squeezed his eyes shut as a small sob escaped his lips."I'm so sorry....." Were the broken words that left him.   (HEA ENDING)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... As promised, here's the surprise!! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! :D
> 
> As always, not proofread!  
> Please let me know what y'all think :D

Deucalion closed his eyes as yet another pine tree passed by the window of the car he was riding in. He sighed as his mother touched his knee reassuringly, silently telling him that he was doing well. It was the year of 1974 and the Watergate Scandal had just washed over the US. Deucalion opened his eyes to look at his mother, she looked tired, somehow just a shell of what he remembered her as when he closed his eyes. It had already been a couple of years since his father fell victim to a group of hunters on a full moon run. Yet another innocent soul getting targeted by hate. His father hadn’t been the only one who fell that night, but the families that lost their loved ones all had a supporting system around them, Deucalion and his mother had not. For a very long time life was hard for them, but somehow they were getting by. Well getting by as well as they could anyway.

Deucalion smiled at his mother when she arched an eyebrow at his scrunched up face. Apparently his memories were showing.  
“What is wrong, my dear?” his mother asked him with a small insecure smile on her tired face.  
“Nothing, mother.” Deucalion answered, playfully swatting away his mother’s hand as she brushed away his too long bangs.  
“You need a haircut.” she stated dryly.  
“I do not!” Deucalion objected with as much indignation as a fourteen year old boy could, though he knew his mother was right.  
His mother and the other passengers just laughed at the teen.

Some time after his father’s death, Deucalion’s mother had decided that they would move to live with her sister’s pack in America. It was a big change for them, but the country side was just something amazing, Deucalion thought. The new pack all went together to provide for them, to support them as much as they could. Losing your mate was usually a death sentence in itself, but provided with pups, the living mate would survive to take care of them. The new pack was good to them and it didn’t matter to Deucalion that he didn’t quite fit in with the other teens in the pack, for as long as his mother was happy, he would be happy for her sake too.

The new pack was going to a Wolf Shift - Celebration in California, over in Hale territory, the biggest werewolf territory in California. Deucalion had heard of the Hale pack, even back in the UK. They were very much admired and envied by every werewolf that knew about them. The eldest daughter of Alpha Hale had shifted into wolf form and surprised everyone, including her father. Very few werewolves could fully change into wolfs but the ones who could were usually very powerful. They were always alphas though. The Hale pack seemed to be blessed with them.

 

 

When they drove into Hale territory that afternoon, they were met by three wolves, running beside their cars, yipping and howling at them. Deucalion had never seen anything like it before; he turned back to his mother with wonder plastered on his face. His mother just smiled at him and nodded back towards the window and as Deucalion turned his head to look out again, a big grey wolf ran up to his window and flashed his alpha red eyes at him. Deucalion stared at the beautiful wolf in amazement as the wolf turned his head and ran in front of the car, leading way to the Hale house. When the car came to a stop though, Deucalion kept staring at the big grey alpha wolf as it changed back to its human form. A big man with dark hair and golden skin stood in place of the wolf, and as he rose to his full height he stared right at Deucalion, flashing his alpha eyes at him again. Deucalion could feel his own eyes shifting but he couldn’t for the life of him bow his head submissively.

His mother touched his shoulder and softly whispered his name, before she unfastened his seat-belt and opened the door for him to step outside, but Deucalion was frozen in place, eyes still fixed on the big alpha male. The male smirked as he quirked an eyebrow in amusement.  
“Deucalion!” His mother hissed at him.  
But Deucalion just kept staring at the alpha as he slowly walked towards the car. The alpha reached out a hand to Deucalion and Deucalion felt his hand involuntarily move in the direction of the big alphas outstretched one.  
The alphas voice was like cold water on a thunderous night as it spoke.

“You better let your mother get out of the car, young one.” He said.  
Deucalion was gently dragged out by the alphas strong arm, but as his foot hit the ground, his knee gave out and he smashed face first into the very naked alphas chest. For a lack of a better description, it hurt. The alpha had muscles on top of his muscle and Deucalion couldn’t help but looking up in amazement at the much older alpha.  
“You alright there, kid?” the alpha asked, but Deucalion was tongue-tied.  
“I apologize for my son, Alpha Hale.” Deucalion’s mother said hastily.  
“No need, no need. He looks like a good boy, ma’am.” Alpha Hale answered with a gentle smile.  
“I’m glad you all could come out here, I know it’s been a long ride so let’s all go get some food before we can retire for the day.” He said to the newly arrived pack.

As the alpha moved to walk up the porch steps a young woman joined him, smiling and laughing as she bumped his shoulder. The young woman looked back at Deucalion before she smiled at him and laughed. Deucalion heard her say to the older male that ‘he had scared the young boy’ before she laughed again.  
“Well that wasn’t the best first impression I was hoping for.” his mother said dryly. But Deucalion was still frozen to the ground, looking in the same direction of where the big alpha had disappeared to.

 

 

The Hale house was a large building, Deucalion noted as he finally focused his eyes on something else than the empty doorway. Moving his still shaky legs, he walked into the big house and looked around.  
“Deucalion was it?” a deep chilling voice asks behind him.  
Deucalion whipped around to see Alpha Hale, now dressed, standing there with a big smile.  
“Y-yes.” He answered, before remembering his manners. “Yes, Alpha Hale. I’m Deucalion, very nice to meet you, Sir.”  
The big alpha just laughed as he clasped a big hand to Deucalion’s back, steering him into a big dining room with more food than Deucalion had ever seen in his life. The big fireplace was roaring as his new pack mingled with the Hale pack.  
“Ah, the mute!” a laughing female voice said to the left of Deucalion.  
He recognized the young girl as the one that had laughed at him.  
“Deucalion, this is my daughter, Talia.”Alpha Hale said with a soft smile on his face, obviously very fond of his daughter.  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Deucalion.” Deucalion said as he looked up at the beautiful girl.  
“Ma’am? Oh good Lord, I’m not yet 20 and I’m already being called ma’am!” Talia said with as much horror as she could muster.  
“Ma’am, no! Oh no, I mean Miss, ma’am. I…” Deucalion stuttered.  
Talia and her father just broke down and laugh.  
“Good one, Talli.” Alpha hale said to his daughter, high-fiveing her as they grinned proudly to each other.  
“Nothing personal, kid.” Talia winked as she bumped his shoulder.  
“Now let’s eat and get some rest, yeah?” she smiled down at him.  
Deucalion found himself laughing with her as they walked further into the dining room. He had just possibly found his favorite person thus far.  
That night Deucalion ate more than he could ever remember eating before, and as he snuggled up to his mother, he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. He could really see them having a happy life here with the Hale pack.

 

 

It is a couple of days later when Talia and some other people in her pack ask Deucalion if he wants to come with them for a run. Excited to get to run free again, he jumps up off of the sofa, almost crashing into Talia on his way up.  
“YES! Yes, please, Talia!” He says excitedly. Talia just laughs as she turns to leave out the back door.  
Talia sprinted across the garden and into the woods faster than anyone Deucalion had ever seen before. The other pack members not that far behind her. Deucalion growled to himself as he sprinted after the bunch. They ran for a good while, chasing each other, laughing and having fun.

Deucalion had been chasing Talia for the past ten minutes, but in a flash he lost his footing and clashed into the forest floor with a big ‘oof ’. He must have hit the forest ground harder than he thought, because when he rose and searched for the sound of Talia running, Deucalion couldn’t hear anything other than the forest itself. He started running in the direction he came from, but after five minutes he still couldn’t hear anything. He stopped running and looked around for a while. Not seeing anything, not even smelling the others, he decided to howl to get their position. He smiled as his howl was answered by three others, one of them being Talia’s. He was about to run off in the direction of the howls when he heard a click of a gun. His blood ran cold and he took off in the other direction, away from the Hale house. When he’d run for a while he turned back to see if anyone was following him, relief washed over him when he didn’t hear or smell anyone. But as he turned his head in the direction he was running in, he collided hard into someone and as he looked up from the forest floor, he’s face to face with the barrel of a shotgun, a mean looking man at the end of it.

 

 

Deucalion reeled back in fear, closing his eyes as he held his breath, waiting for the inevitable pain that soon would follow.  
The man above him sighed deeply and lowered his shotgun, putting it away as tears ran freely from Deucalion’s closed eyes.

“I’m not going to kill you, kid.” the man said, smiling down at the young teen.  
“What’s your name?”  
Deucalion opened his eyes and stared perplexed at the man in front of him.  
“I’m Alex.” the man said, still smiling.  
“Deuc.” Was the surprisingly steady reply that escaped Deucalion’s lips.

 

 

Alexander looked down at the small teen before him. He looked so innocent, well more innocent than he should have. The young boy’s eyes were uncontrollably flashing alpha red, which made him wonder.  
He’d never seen anything like it before.  
“Nice to meet you, Deuc.” Alex said as he offered a hand up to the boy, making him curl in on himself, steady red eyes narrowing dangerously in warning this time, as a small growl escaped him.  
“Listen kid, I’m not going to harm you. Let me just help you up, and I’ll be on my way again.” Alexander said.  
He very slowly reached his hand towards the boy, inwardly grinning when the small teen reached up to take the offered hand, but as their hands grasped each other and Alex dragged the boy up onto his feet, he felt a strong current running through him making his heart skip. He could hear the teen gasp as he stared down at their joined hands, but not letting go.

“As much as I’d like to stand here holding your hand, you should probably get going back to the Hales. I’m sure they’re starting to worry.” Alex said to the still perplexed boy after what felt like an hour. The boy looked up at him then, eyes big with wonder, flashing uncontrollably once more. One second he’s staring back at the teen and the next he’s staring at the forest floor, the teen long gone. Alex looked up in the direction of the Hale house, slowly smiling to himself as he turned around and headed back to his truck.

 

 

 

Deucalion ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _‘What had just happened?’_  
As the dirt beneath his feet gave way to his frantic running, Deucalion’s head was reeling. _‘What had just happened?’_

The Hale house came into view and as he burst through the backdoor, he ran smash into Alpha Hales massive back. Deucalion fell to the kitchen floor with a big thud.

“What’s wrong?” Alpha Hale demanded, red eyes glowing as a growl burrowed through his massive chest.  
Deucalion skidded back into a pantry and the alerted alpha looked down at him.

“What’s wrong, Deucalion?” Alpha Hale asked as he wiped away the tears falling down the young boy’s cheeks, only then noticing and recognizing the smell that came from him and what the teen's uncontrollably shifting eyes meant.  
“Come with me, boy.” He said as he lifted Deucalion up in his arms, the boy locking his long legs around his waist, face burrowing into his neck as he sobbed silently.

Deucalion held onto the alpha for dear life. It was as if all the years of trying to be strong for his mother came crashing into him all at once. The alpha provided a kind of comfort that his mother never could give him. He gave into his sorrow, his panic at meeting the hunter, just everything, as his father face danced across Deucalion’s mind. He sobbed as the alpha held onto him, drawing the pain that rushed through his body from him, softly ricking him as he walked them to his office.

 

Alpha Hale was at a loss for words, his head dipping into everything the young boy in his arms had gone through. Of course he knew the story of how the boy and his mother ended up here, but to actually feel the boy’s despair was overwhelming. The Alpha let his thoughts wander off to the Argent kid as a waft of his smell emerged from the boy. Life sure had a funny way of dealing out cards. And as Deucalion’s sobs died down, the alpha decided that the boy and his mother would stay here with them. He would protect the boy in his arms like he deserved to be protected.

 

Deucalion held on to the alpha’s neck as the older man rocked him softly. His thoughts on the hunter he had met earlier. He squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed to whatever was out there for his thumping heart to have been out of fear and not….. It didn’t matter if he felt attracted to the human or not, it could never be. Still Deucalion wondered as he looked out of the alpha’s office window, head resting on the massive man’s shoulders as sleep took him under.

_He was neither alpha nor omega…. he was just simply….him?_

**Author's Note:**

> HE is ABSOLUTELY adoraballs! ^^,  
> I hope you enjoyed this little new installment in the series.  
> Something just didn't sit well with me as I wrote Deucalion's personality in A.F.A.P.G.  
> I kept thinking "But why?" and "Yeah, but how did he end up like that? What horrible thing happened to him that made him lose his very mind?"  
> And then it struck me. The loss of a mate!  
> The loss of a mate at an early age would truly make or break Deucalion. He decided to honor his mate and became someone his mate would be proud of, a man of vision! That was until he learned the truth.... 
> 
>  
> 
> It all just kept knocking at me until I actually sat down and wrote the whole story. So this will be posted while I'm writing new chapters for A.F.A.P.G. So Every other chapter there'll be a new one in here.  
> This will be divided in two lapses. One centering around Deucalion as a teen and up until (TV) Where he gets blinded and kill off his pack. Then the story will change focus until we rush up with the end of A.F.A.P.G. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, until next time!


End file.
